Stranger thing's have happened
by WelshMissForever
Summary: What happens with Fred in the Library? And what does hermione have to do with it? I know my Summary sucks... (Rated T for now. I might change it) Please Please review and give me feed back. FredXHermione?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~Fred and Hermione are not my charachters nor are any of The charachters from the harry potter series. But the idea for this story is mine

Fred had never been a goody two shoes like his brother Percy. But he wasn't always a prankster either. He had a good calm side. But only George knew and he had sworn never to tell anyone. It's not like Fred was ashamed of that side of him, He just didn't want people to treat him different. Especially Hermione that's right Fred weasley the Famous Prankster. who didn't care what people thought of him, had a crush on the annoying know-it-all Bookworm Hermione Granger. He had relised it this past summer when she was visiting. He had seen her with Ron and Harry and that was the first time in his life he felt a burning Jelousy for his brother.

Fred was on his way to the library he was thinking about how He hadn't seen Hermione all day which was rather odd. They always saw each other at lunch. when he bumped into someone. "Oh man" he said "Sorry I wasn't paying attention are you okay?" "I'm fine" replied a girl's voice. Fred looked down to see none other then miss hermione Granger in front of him. His heart gave a flutter. Fred helped hermione up. "Are you sure you are okay?" "Yeah I'm good" said hermione. "what are you doing Fred" Oh man he wished she would say his name again. he loved the way it sounded coming from her lips. "Oh Nothing just going to the library" "The Library Since when do you go to the library?"

"Oh there is alot you don't know about me granger." " Clearly" hermione said "Well I'm heading to the library would you mind if I walked with you?" "Not at all" Fred said. when in his mind he is jumping for joy. they walked the rest of the way to the library in comftable silence. "Well would you like to sit with me Hermione?" "Sure if you don't mind" They chose to sit in a secluded coner so they would be bothered by people. They both Started to study or more Hermione studyed. while Fred was Trying to figure out how to tell hermione he was in Love with her. There is no way she will believe me" He thought. "she will think I am playing a prank on her" But I have to try" He sighed Hermione looked up at him.

" Are you okay Fred" She asked "Oh yeah Hermione I am fine, I just have to tell you something" "Oh ok what is it"

well here goes nothing "Hermione Jean Granger I have been in love with you since this past summer." I know it is hard to belive with the way I act. But I am." " I know that it is very hard to even consider but please. Stranger thing's have happend" will you do me the honor of gooing to hogsmead with me this weekend?"

~~~Author's Note Please Please review~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~Fred and Hermione are not my charachtars nor are any of The charachters from the harry potter series. But the idea for this story is mine.

Hermione's POV

" will you do me the honor of going to hogsmead with me this weekend?" "Did those word's really just come out of his mouth?" thought Hermione.

Fred weasley the amazing cute, funny smart but humble weasley was asking her the plain Gryffindor bookworm on a date?! "Oh my Gosh thought Hermione I am dreaming this cannot be happening." The boy she has been crushing on For 2 years was wanting to go on a date with her. Of course nobody knew she liked Fred Especially Ron he would have a fit if he found out. "Oh crap" Hermione thought "I Haven't anwsered him." "He probably think's I am so stupid!"

"Yes Yes Yes hermione cried I would LIke to go out with you" "Really?" Fred said "Of course I have liked you for oh I don't know two years." " You big Idiot." "two years?' Fred asked. "your Joking right I could have been with you for the past year?" "that's right" Hermione said. "if only you had asked me sooner!"

"Well" Fred said "I am asking you now!" with that He wraped his arms around her whispered in her ear. "Better late then never" And then they Kissed.

~AUTHOR's NOTE~

Please Please review.

So so sorry this Chap is so short! to be Honest I am losing Insperation for this story. I think I am just going to do one more chap and then end it :(


	3. Twelve Years later

Thankyou **Professor McGonagal for your Review :)**

-Disclamer I do not own anything written by JK Rowling!-

chap 3 ~~~ Twelve years later

Fred woke to a weight being put on his chest and stomache. with a groan he looked up to see his amazing yet annoying children. George and anna. With a smile he looked to his right to see his beautiful wife holding there 8 month old baby Boy Yowen. " Alright kids off your dad and lets get breakfast so we go go visit you grandparents."

With yells of joy they were off. "Don't you dare go back to sleep Fred weasley!" We are already late." "But love thing's were so busy at the shop las night it was a mad house can't you forgive me?" Fred said With a loving smile. He knew she couldn't resist that smile. "besides" He said "It's better late then never."

With a sigh she left the room. Yelling behind her "If you are not ready to leave in five minutes you are going to wish you never came back home love" How Fred loved that women.

-Flash forwad to the Borrow-

The kid's were in the back garden playing with there Grandpa. Fred turned to his mother, "Thank's again mum for watching the kids I know they can be a handful." "Don't you worry about it You and That blessed angel of a wife need a break." "And I need to see my babies." "Now off you go have a wonderful time Sweetie." Thanks Mum." with a Smile he went to go find his wife.

Fred Found her fussing over Yowen. with a sigh he walked over to her. "Alright love you ready to go?" "Yes Yes I am just making sure he has everything."

She handed Yowen to Arthur. "Thankyou Arthur we will be back soon." "Take your time, I love spending time with these kidos."

Fred took his wifes hand and disapperated. "Alright love here we are." "Fred" she said "what on earth are we doing in Hogsmead?" Well" Fred said" this is where one of the happiest moment's of my life happend." "Oh really what?" She asked.

With a small laugh he wrapped his arms around his wife and wispered. "This is where we had our first date." this is where we would meet on your weekend's off from school." "there at Zonkos where I snuck away from my safe house to let you know I was alive and safe" "Over there at the three broomsticks Is where you saved me from myself when George died." "This is where our lives began." With a smile she turned to look at him "So I take it that you love me the same today as you did then?" "Hermione Jean weasley I have loved you for thirteen years, And I will love you for All the rest of them."

And he did just that.

~~~THE END~~~

AUTHOR"S NOTE

~PLease Please review. And please tell me what I can do to improve.~


End file.
